1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates the use of mobile communication devices in purchasing transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers in the U.S. have nine credit cards on average. Managing and maintaining appropriate balances on those cards and using the optimal credit source to make purchases can be difficult when customers must generally rely on their memories concerning, as examples, available credit, and payment due dates.